Ryūichi Asami
Ryuichi Asami (麻見 隆一, Asami Ryūichi) is a main character of the Finder Series. On the surface, he is known to be a leading young businessman of Japan. However, underneath this veneer, Asami is a powerful figure in the underworld. The Finder Series story starts when Takaba Akihito take pictures of Asami's illegal business dealings. Asami takes an interest in the photographer, which begins a complicated relationship between the two. Appearance Asami is very tall, and has a strong build with defined muscles. He has short dark hair, that is normally slicked back. His hairstyle is shown to be loose after he sleeps or takes a shower. He has has golden colored eyes that are described as "piercing" by the mangaka. Asami is almost always dressed in formal wear, and all of his clothes are order made. There are several expensive watches that he coordinates with various suits. Also, he is often shown to be smoking a cigarette. According to the Finder Series character book, he stands out because of his cold but beautiful appearance. Personality Asami has a serious nature, and an extremely shrewd businessman. The Finder Series character book describes him as a person who has the best technique in everything. While working, he is composed and seemingly without flaws. Asami rarely loses his self-control, and often is shown to be several steps ahead of others. His personality is dominating, and he is sadistic when it comes to erotic punishment. Asami is able to force people to bend to his will, and eliminate those who stand in his way. He will not tolerate anyone who attempts to defile his property. Despite his seemingly ruthless nature, Asami is shown to have a surprisingly kind side. Although he does not trust people easily, he never hesitates to protect loyal subordinates. The contradicting facets of Asami's character are most evident in the way he cares for Takaba Akihito. Initially, Asami pursued Takaba partly out of determination to control the free spirit of the younger man. This possessiveness later transitioned into a determination to protect Takaba. Asami is willing to go to great lengths and even risk his life for his lover. His relationship with Takaba proves that he is passionate, despite appearing cold outwardly. Background Very little has been revealed about Asami's past. The Finder Series character book states that how his background is a mystery. At the beginning of the story, he is already a formidable businessman and powerhouse of the underworld. Asami owns or is linked to many businesses, from hotels to nightclubs. In addition, he is involved with weapons smuggling routes throughout Asia. Aside from business in Japan, Asami also had connections with underworld leaders in China. While living in Hong-Kong, he met Liu Fei Long, who was only 20 years old at the time. Asami motivated Fei Long to break away from the control of his adopted brother Liu Yantsui. After Master Liu was murdered and Toh attempted to kill Fei Long, Asami chose to leave Hong-Kong. From then on, Asami did not offer further help to Fei Long, and continued to do business in Japan. He eventually met photographer Takaba Akihito, when the latter took pictures of unlawful dealings involving Asami. Abilities Asami has a master's degree in economics, an MBA qualification, and also has studied Imperial Japan. As a leading figure in the business world of Japan, he is skilled at management and persuasion. He is able to successfully manage a multitude of businesses. Asami can bend politicians to his will, and has been involved in a variety of criminal ventures without being caught by the law. Also, Asami is shown to be very proficient at fighting and using weapons. He is able to fight hand-to-hand, and can shoot guns with extreme accuracy. The Finder Series character book states that Asami has a firearms license, and his skill is at the professional level. Relationship Love Interest Asami is very fond of Takaba from the moment he encountered him. Asami loves Takaba unconditionally and selfishly as he would harm anyone who hurts him. Asami is never satisfied with enough of Takaba. His love for him burns brightly and can never get enough of Takaba's warmth. Asami can be gentle at times and well as rough with Takaba, but no matter the technique it is all coming from his passionate heart that beats only for Takaba. Other Relationships Liu Fei Long was once a partner of Asami long ago, back then Asami held great respect and affection towards Liu Fei Long. After Liu Fei Long's father died, he blamed Asami and ever since then the two have become rivals, the two residing in different countries. Trivia * His birthday is August 4, and he is 35 years old. * Currently lives in Tokyo, and has also lived in Hong-Kong. * His blood type is AB. * He is 185 cm tall (6'1"). * He weighs 75 kg (171 lbs). * His shoe size is 28cm. * Likes Japanese food, and dislikes all sweet foods. * He is attracted to people who have daring personalities. * Asami has been smoking since he was 15. He smokes Dunhills, which are a luxury brand of cigarettes. * Enjoys bondage and erotic asphyxiation. He has a secret room in his penthouse that contains BDSM equipment. * Uses a Ceska Zbrojovka handgun, as well as Beretta firearms. He keeps a collection of illegal weaponry in his secret room. * According to the Finder Series character book, he does not travel by train. Also, there is no record of him ever leaving Japan. * In addition to being a last name, Asami is also a female first name. In Love Surprise, Takaba Akihito's friends see "Asami" as a contact on Akihito's phone. They assume that the contact is Akihito's girlfriend. Gallery Tumblr_mryizw0hTt1qhmfheo1_500.jpg|Asami greeting Akihito after coming home for the first time in days. Asami1.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Finder Series